


Read to Me

by scarletvisionforever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, These two are such dorks, i love them, i will never stop loving them, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Vision really love books- almost as much as they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read to Me

 

_1 Month after Sokovia Fell_

 

Wanda Maximoff was sitting in her room on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest and staring at the wall. Basically, she had been sitting there doing that same thing all day long. Captain Rogers cancelled training that morning because of an emergency mission he was being sent on with Natasha. That meant that it was just her, Vision, Sam, and Rhodey in the building. 

Sam and Rhodey were most likely playing video games and eating pizza in the living room like teenagers. It was what they always did on their free days.

While Vision was most likely sitting at some window, staring out at the landscape. He tended to do that more often than most would think. But if he wasn't doing that, he sometimes ended up in her room, asking her questions about humanity, or letting her sit with him in silence as she explored his vast mind. He was actually very good company if Wanda was feeling up to seeing him. 

Wanda had become lost in her thoughts about Vision, and she somewhat zoned out. When she snapped herself back into reality, she looked ahead of her to find Vision was standing there, staring at her. With a quiet yelp, she jumped back, a bit startled by his sudden presence.

Vision's eyes widened when he noticed Wanda seemed to be scared by him. "Oh.. I apologize, Miss. Maximoff. It seems I have startled you. You looked very peaceful sitting there, and I thought it would be inappropriate to disturb you."

She straightened out her legs and frowned slightly. "It was also a little inappropriate to stand there and stare at me, Vizh. But it's alright."

He nodded and took a small step closer to the foot of her bed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive. Now why don't you come sit down."

Vision smiled and happily obeyed. He walked over to her bed and sat down near her, but he did not dare to take his feet off the ground. He believed it would be inappropriate to sit fully in her with bed. "Is this better, Miss. Maximoff?"

"For the last time, Vizh. Call me Wanda." She crawled over to his side and sat down right next to him. "And yes, that is much better." 

"Alright, Wanda," he said before looking over at her. Wanda was beautiful. Ever since the moment he laid eyes on her one month ago, he knew she was. He has never told her she was, though, it always seemed inappropriate. He also assumed that she might find it creepy if he said anything of the sort to her. 

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Wanda began to wonder exactly what Vision came into her room for. Usually he said it right away, but this time he was sort of just sitting there. Not that she minded, she did need the company, but she was a little curious. "So Vizh," she finally said, interrupted the awkward silence, "Is there something you need? Or something you want to do?" 

For a while, Vision had actually forgotten why he was there, he had become quite mesmerized by Wanda's beautiful green eyes. But now that she brought it up, he did want to do something with her. "Yes," he said while nodding. He lifted his right hand from his side to show Wanda that he had brought a book. "I found this book in the living room yesterday, and I thought you might be interested in reading it. I read it after discovering it, and I quite liked it." 

Wanda took the book from him and observed it. " _Hamlet._ " She opened up the book and flipped through the pages. She had already read  _Romeo and Juliet_ a week ago, so she knew that she had a liking for Shakespeare's works. And if that one was good, this one must be too. Well, hopefully. "It does look good, Vizh, thank you."

He smiled and nodded once. "You are very welcome," he said while standing. As he began to walk away from her bed, he felt her hand tugging on his, and he quickly turned around. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Oh no, nothing is wrong." Nervously, she pulled her hand away and looked down at her lap. "I was just wondering if maybe..." She trailed off, unsure if she should continue to say what she was about to say. Would it be weird if she asked this question? No, how could it be? Vision would understand. She was lonely, and she loved hearing his voice. It wasn't a bad thing to ask, and there was no way he could say no. What else did he have to do anyway? "I was wondering if maybe you could read it to me... Just for a little while. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I just-"

"I would love to read it to you, Wanda," Vision quickly said, interrupting her rambling. He smiled and sat back down on the bed next to her, gently taking the book from her hands. 

Wanda had to admit, she was quite surprised, but very happy. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Vision opened up the book to the first page and held it down towards his legs so Wanda would be able to see it. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "I am."

"Alright." He looked at her for one more fleeting second, then turned his attention to the book in his hands. "Act I, Scene I. Enter Barnardo and Francisco, two sentinels. 

_"Barnardo: Who's there?_

_Francisco: Nay, answer me, Stand and unfold yourself._

_Barnardo: Long live the King!"_

_\---_

Wanda listened to Vision's reading for the next two hours, until finally she began to fall asleep. They had been somewhere in Act III when she let her head fall to Vision's shoulder and closed her eyes. 

Vision hadn't payed much attention to Wanda's head falling onto his shoulder. Although, he did feel something of a disturbance in his stomach. Well, not really a disturbance, more like a floaty, feathery feeling. He believed that humans called it 'butterflies.' Until then, he wasn't sure why, because butterflies were insects, so why would they be in one's stomach? But now he realized it was just an expression. It felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. It was a strange feeling, but he would definitely categorize it as a good one. 

He put the book down at the end of the bed when he noticed Wanda's breathing had slowed. He was careful not to move his body to much because he didn't want to disturb her. Once he had both hands free, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and hooked the other under legs. Carefully, he stood up and laid her down on the bed. He pulled the red blanket from the end of the bed up onto her and smiled down at her.

She looked so peaceful when she slept. It was very nice to see her like that, in such a peaceful state. As he made his way towards the door, he shut the light so she wouldn't be disturbed by it. 

He looked forward to maybe reading to her again one day.

 

 

_4 Months After Sokovia Fell_

 

Vision knocked quietly on Wanda's door, hoping that she would be in her room. The New Avengers had just finished a training session, but it had gone horribly wrong because Tony Stark showed up right in the middle of it. Wanda, not surprisingly, got very angry when he started making stupid sarcastic remarks about every other thing. She broke quite a bit of the training equipment, and then stormed out of the room right in the middle of the session. 

He wanted to follow after her to make sure she was ok, but Captain Rogers insisted that he stay and help clean up the mess. After he was done with that, Captain gave him permission to leave and go find Wanda. So that was exactly what he was doing. 

Wanda was on her bed, reading  _Wuthering Heights._ At first, she thought the book was going to be dumb, but she was actually quite enjoying it. When she heard a knock at her door, she looked up and reached out her mind to see who it was. To her great relief, she found Vision, and flicked her wrist so the door would open. "You can come in," she told him. 

Vision didn't hesitate to walk in the room and close the door behind him. He hastily made his way over to her bed and sat down where he usually did. "Wanda, are you alright?" It had been just over an hour since she stormed off, and sometimes it took her much longer than that to cool down. But she seemed pretty content at this moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm over it now." Which was true, she was over the whole situation. She was being a little rash when she exploded on Tony, but she didn't exactly regret that part. She just regretted destroying all of the equipment. Oh well, at least Tony would be the one paying for it. 

Vision looked into her eyes for several seconds after she spoke. He was looking for any hints of remorse or sadness or anger, but he found none of them. All he saw was the magnificent green eyes of a seemingly happy Wanda Maximoff. "I am very glad to hear that." 

She nodded and sat up a little bit, but did not say anything in return. Things between her and Vision had been a little strange since they kissed for the first time three days ago. It was all so sudden, and all her idea. An idea which she didn't regret, but didn't feel perfectly comfortable about it because she wasn't sure he did. 

It was a Saturday night, and they were both up on the roof look at the stars. They were joking around about making wishes and silly things like that. Then everything went silent, and he took her hand, and she leaned in, and he leaned in, and bam! Their lips met, and they kissed for what felt like eternity. She wouldn't deny it, she felt  a spark, but she wasn't going to say anything unless he did. 

For the rest of the night, the two of them sat in absolute silence and looked at the stars. The next day, neither of them mentioned it. And the same thing yesterday, and today. She was beginning to think that she had hallucinated the whole thing and that it wasn't real. Or that Vision wasn't interested in her and he just was going to pretend it didn't happen. Both of those ideas made her sad, but she was afraid to tell him, fearing how he might respond. 

"Are you enjoying  _Wuthering Heights?"_ Vision suddenly asked, not wanting to sit in silence any longer.

She pretty much forgotten that she was reading it while sitting there with him, but the mention of the title resurfaced the memories of what had happened in the book so far. "I am. It's very interesting."

"I agree. I quite liked the ending especially."

"No spoilers! I'm only on chapter twenty!" She laughed a little and scooted over on the bed. "You can come up here with me and read for me if you would like? I know I would like that."

Vision nodded quickly and moved up to the spot next to her. "I would love that." He gently took the book from her and opened it up. "Are you right here?" He asked, pointing to the top of page.

"Yep," she answered.

"Ok. Here we go.

" _Black hair and eyes!" mused Linton. "I can't fancy him. Then I am not like him, am I?"_

_"Not much," I answered: not a morsel, I thought, surveying with regret the white complexion and slim frame of my companion, and his large languid eyes- his mother's eyes, save that, unless a morbid touchiness kindled them a  moment they had not a vestige of her sparkling spirit."_

Vision continued to read, and Wanda only partly listened. She was enjoying the book, yes, but she was enjoying Vision's soothing voice even more so. And she found herself quite distracted, especially when she began staring at him. Maybe a little weird.. but she couldn't help it. They had kissed and they hadn't said anything about it! It had been such a good kiss too, one that she wanted to experience again. 

_"The boy was fully occupied with his own cogitations for the remainder of the ride, till we halted before the farmhouse garden gate. I watched to catch his impressions in his countenance. He surveyed the carved front and low-browed lattices...-"_

Vision noticed Wanda's eyes were focused on him and not the pages of the book. He could almost feel her gaze burning into the side of his head. He looked up to meet those eyes of hers, the eyes that he couldn't stop looking into on most days. Slowly, he closed the book, but held his finger on the page that she had been on.

Both of them leaned in when their eyes met, and soon their lips had met as well. And both of them felt that spark once again, the same one they felt on the first night they kissed. 

Wanda moved closer to Vision and adjusted herself so she was facing him. Vision did the same. 

It felt like hours before they stopped kissing, when really it was only a few minutes. Both of them, or at least Wanda, was semi-breathless. But they both definitely had big smiles on their faces. 

"Wanda... Would you like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night?" He asked quietly. 

Was he asking her on a date? A real date? She almost jumped for joy, but instead, she contained herself and just nodded. "I would love to, Vision." 

Vision was ecstatic. For the past three days, he has been wanting to ask her that question, but he could never find the courage within him to do it. But after that kiss, he just felt filled with courage. Something told him that she liked him back. After all this time of having this strange crush on her, she had had one on him as well. That was such a nice thing to know. 

He was so excited about this, he actually leaned in and kissed her again. This time, the kiss lasted a little bit longer, but the spark was still there. And both of them hoped that the spark would always be there. Every time they kissed, now, and in the future. 

 

 

_8 Months After Sokovia Fell_

 

Wanda had long since moved into Vision's room permanently. She found she was spending more nights with him than not, so they both agreed that they should just stay together all the time. And it was definitely one of the best things they ever decided on. 

It was a Sunday evening, and Wanda was already in her nightgown, curled up on their bed with a book. 

Vision was just outside the door, finishing up a conversation with Captain Rogers about a mission they had completed that day. Vision had done an exemplary job saving the citizens from an attacker, and the Captain just had to tell him how proud he was. But he also had to remind him not to get cocky. Not everyday is a good day like today was. 

After their conversation was over, Vision walked into the room, adorning a t-shirt and sweatpants. Wanda convinced him that he needed to wear something other than the body suit he always had on. So, she showed him some clothing online, and he managed to change his usual body suit into other forms of clothing. It still phased right off when he wanted it too, which was definitely a bonus for Wanda. 

Vision closed the door and laid down on the bed right next to Wanda. "Still reading  _Oedipus the King,_ hmm?" 

She nodded. "Yeah, it's good. But I just haven't been reading much lately."

"We have been busy, darling. Missions every week, plus training has been amped up quite a bit. There is rarely any time to read. And when there is time, you are usually just too tired."

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm not tired tonight. So I thought it would be perfect to finish it up." 

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Sounds good to me. But I do have one request. Would you read it to me?" 

She laughed a little and nodded. "If that is what you want. I don't mind reading it to you."

He kissed her cheek. "Good, because just as you love hearing my voice, I love hearing yours." 

Wanda scoffed. "Oh please, you are such a kiss up. Why would you want to hear my voice? I have a dam accent that some people still can't understand."

"I happen to love that accent of yours, sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes. "Really? Because I still don't love it. All it does is make it easier to speak Sokovian, which I rarely speak anymore unless I'm talking to Natasha." 

Vision ran a hand through Wanda's hair. "I can understand Sokovian, you can speak it to me."

Wanda quickly shook her head. "I'll pass on that offer. Speaking it reminds me too much of my past. And I don't like to think about it." 

"Then why do you speak to Natasha in Sokovian?"

She laughed a little. "Well, how else are we going to gossip without anyone else understanding?" 

Vision chuckled. "What exactly do you gossip about that you need to speak in a different language?"

"Oh nothing important... You know, just everyone's personal lives." 

"I was sure Miss. Romanoff did not care for the personal lives of everyone else."

Wanda shook her head. "Oh, you would be surprised. Nat likes to know what is going on, but she doesn't get involved. Plus, she asks me lots of questions about you. And I won't answer questions about you unless we are speaking in Sokovian."

He smirked. "And why not? Are you embarrassed to talk about me?" He obviously knew the answer was no, but he wanted to ask anyway. 

"No, dear. I just don't think the topics we talk about involving you should be heard by Sam and Rhodey. They would never let it go, and they would bug you about it constantly." 

"And they already bug me constantly, so I cannot imagine what they would do if they heard what you and Miss. Romanoff talk about involving me." 

She nudged him playfully. "Oh shush, you. They bug you because they love you, just like I do. But I love you a lot more." 

"And I love you too." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "But I can honestly say I do not love Mr. Rhodes and Mr. Wilson."

Wanda laughed. "Oh please, yes you do. Now, lets read this book before it gets too late." 

He nodded. "Yes, good idea." 

Wanda looked back down at  _Oedipus_ and began reading it to Vision. 

_"Chorus: Indeed I know him. Laius trusted him,_

_Though but a shepard, more than other men._

_Oedipus: The question first to you, Corinthian:- Is this the man you mean?_

_Messenger: Aye, this is he._

_Oedipus: Look hither, sir and answer everything that I shall ask. Were you once Lais' man?"_

Suddenly, and quite abruptly, Vision placed his hand over the book so Wanda could no longer see the words.

"Hey! What are you doing? I thought you wanted me to read to you?" She looked over at him, a bit surprised, but still smiling.

He chuckled. "Well, I thought of something better to do." He grabbed the bookmark from next to her and put it in the book. Closing the book, he tossed it to the end of the bed and pressed his lips to hers. 

Wanda wrapped her arms around him and climbed on top of him so she was straddling him. Oh yes, this was something better to do indeed. Vision always had the best ideas. 

 

 

_1 Year after Sokovia Fell_

 

"Wanda and Vision, seek from within yourselves the serenity to accept the things you cannot change, the courage to change the things that you must, and the wisdom to know the difference. Live each day, one day at a time, enjoying your time together, one moment at a time, seek the wisdom of experience, learning all that you can from each other. Accept hardships as the building blocks of experience, realizing that accepting both the good and bad are simply a part of being alive.vStrive to make as many things right as is humanly possible in your life together. That you may be reasonably happy in the life you share from this day forward," the officiant read from his book, looking at Wanda, and then Vision.

Wanda and Vision had their eyes locked on each other since the very beginning of the ceremony. They didn't care much about the words that the officiant was saying, because both of them knew that they were going to obey every one of them, even without listening to them. They were so in love with each other, and they did want to spend the rest of their lives together. Nothing else besides that even mattered, right?

"Vision, have you prepared your own vows today?" 

Vision nodded. "I have." 

"Then would the ring bearer bring the rings forward."

Cooper, Clint's son, walked forward, carrying two gold rings on a pillow. He stood right in front of Wanda and Vision, staring up at both of them with a smile.

Vision took a deep breath, then reached down and took the ring for Wanda from the pillow. He then directed his attention back up towards his beautiful bride. 

"You may read your vows now, Vision," the officiant told him.

"Wanda Maximoff, my beautiful bride. Since the moment I laid eyes on you one year ago, I knew that you were the most beautiful person on the face of this Earth. At that point, I wasn't sure what the feelings I felt towards you were, but I knew they were something I had to hold onto. So I did, I held onto them through thick and thin, right up until the first day we kissed on the roof of the Avengers Facility. I felt something flow through me at that moment, Wanda, something I couldn't correctly identify until a month later. That feeling was love. A a feeling, at first, I didn't think was possible for me to feel. How could someone like me end up falling in love? But you convinced me it was possible, and you made me see the world in a whole new light. You made me see that there are some things that cannot be defined, things like love and hope. You showed me that, Wanda, and you made me feel both of these things. I will forever be grateful for that, and I will spend every second of my life trying to repay you for that. Although, I know I truly cannot. You changed my perspective on this world for the better. You changed my whole life. And so, I give you this ring, if you will take it." After he saw Wanda nod, he took her hand and slowly slipped the gold band on her finger. "It is a symbol of my eternal love for you, a love that will never fade no matter what happens in our crazy lives. You are my light, my sun, my moon, my sky, my world. You hold the key to my heart, Wanda. I love you." 

At that point, Wanda was crying, but she knew she was going to have to say her vows, so she couldn't totally fall apart yet. She wiped her eyes and mouthed 'I love you too,' back to Vision. 

The officiant looked down at Wanda next. "Have you also prepared vows, Wanda?"

Wanda nodded.

"You may read yours as well, then." 

She nodded again and took the ring for Vision off the pillow that Cooper was holding. The young boy then scurried off to his father and sat down. 

Wanda looked up at Vision and took a deep breath, trying to stop any more tears from falling down her cheeks. 

"Vision, my groom, my savior, my heart, my red velvet cupcake. One year ago, I was prepared to die. Now, I am ready to start a whole new life. A whole new life with you at my side. You took every tear that I cried and you wiped it away. You took every frown and turned it the other way. You literally saved my life, again and again. You showed me once more than life was worth living. You did everything you possibly could to help me, and I can never truly thank you enough for that. You held me while I cried, you cooked when I was hungry, you stayed with me when I couldn't sleep, you let me explore your mind when I was trapped in my own, you watched movies with me when I was alone, you read to me when I wanted to hear your voice, and you loved me when I had no one else to love me anymore. You were and always will be my rock, Vision. I know that I can count on you when I need anything, and you know that you can count on me too. I needed you in my life a year ago, and I need you even more now. I never thought that I would be so in love with someone that I couldn't bear being without them for even an hour. But now I am, and it feels so good. It feels so good to know that I have you. You, my sweet love, are the one person who I know that I want to spend every single second of my life right next to. I am unafraid around you, I am so comfortable. I need you in my life, now and forever. So I give you this ring, if you will accept it." She waited, but of course Vision held out his hand and nodded happily. She slid it onto his finger and smiled, still doing everything she could to hold herself together. "It is a symbol of my eternal love for you, a love that will go on long after the stars burn out. Because you also hold the key to my heart, Vision. I love you." 

Vision decided to recuperate what she did to him and mouth, 'I love you,' back to her. He reach out and took her hand, squeezing it several times. 

The officiant watched the happy couple, and then decided to continue speaking when he was sure they were both done. "And now, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Vision didn't hesitate for even a tenth of a second to lean in, wrap his arms around Wanda, and press his lips to hers. Those sparks they both felt from the first time they kissed were still there, but ten times more so. 

During the kiss, Wanda was still crying, but that definitely did not stop her from putting all her love into that kiss with her new husband.  _Husband._ Wow, she couldn't believe that. Vision, the man she loved was her husband. Best day ever. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the officiant continued after the two of them had finally (reluctantly) pulled apart from each other, "I present to you Mr. Vision, and Mrs. Wanda!" 

Wanda had asked that no last names be called out, as Vision didn't have a last name, which meant she wouldn't have one either. Sure, it wasn't traditional, but neither were they. 

As the audience stood to applaud, Wanda and Vision began walking down the aisle together for the first time as a married couple. And now, as they walked off the red carpet and out the door, they knew that they had their whole future together to do whatever they wanted.  _Together._ That was the key. 

Now they were forever together, which was exactly what both of them wanted. 


End file.
